Legion of 3 Worlds: When Timber Wolves Wrestle
by JudeDeluca
Summary: When you put three Brin Londos in one room, make sure one never calls the other "puppy". You never know where it'll lead too. Another Lo3W drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

Legion Fun Facts

1. New Earth: Brin & Ayla

2. 247: Possibly Brin & Tinya

3Boot: Brin & Psycho Jeckie

* * *

The Brin Londo of New Earth and the 3Boot Brin Londo, both called Timber Wolf by their respective teams, were enjoying an old re-run of that show "Family Matters" when their Earth-247 counterpart burst into the lounge. The two turned their heads to see him breathing frantically, his clothes torn and certain... marks on his face.

Between the three of them, NE Brin was the oldest. 3B Brin looked the most human. And Earth-247 Brin looked the most lupine.

"Geez, what happened to you?" 3B Brin asked.

"I just got mobbed by versions of Vi, Ayla, and Umbra." 247 Brin said as he started wiping the marks on his face with his leather jacket sleeve.

"Why?" NE Brin asked.

"They thought I was..." 247 Brin trailed off.

"Yeah...?" The two leaned in to ask.

"Cute." He muttered the last word.

"Wha?" 3B Brin asked.

"I dunno, something 'bout me being like a dog, or something." 247 Brin wove it off, tr

"A puppy? That it?" NE Brin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I guess. Girls." 247 Brin muttered as he sunk into the coach between them, with his arms crossed.

"Yeah."

"I liked this jacket." 247 Brin moaned, eyeing the tear in the sleeve. That's when NE Brin got an evil smirk on his face.

"Aw don't worry about it boy." He said to 247.

"What?" He asked sharply, 3B not knowing what to say.

"We'll get a brand new jacket for you to roll around in. Would ya like that? Would ya?" NE Brin asked him with the same grin girls get on their face when they play with cute, young puppies. The other two picked up what he was doing. Well, the other one did.

"What?!" 247 yelled.

"Aw don't worry." NE Brin said as he started tussling 247's long hair. "You're safe. The girls can't pick on the poor wittle puppy anymore."

"WHAT?!" 247 Brin got up and screamed in his counterpart's face, bearing his teeth and claws. NE Brin wasn't moved.

"Aww, did I get the wittle puppy's tail in a bunch?"

"Grrrr..." 247 said through gritted teeth.

"Hey come on, leave the poor guy alone." 3B said to his older counterpart. Brin looked at him, then 247 Brin, and raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, fine, I'll lay off." He sighed.

"Better." 247 Brin growled.

"Yeah, I think he's suffered enough." 3B said.

"Thanks." 247 said to 3B.

"No prob. Hey, you wanna nice a big bone to bury in the backyard? That gonna cheer you up, boy?"

247 sunk back into the couch, moaning.

"Nice one." NE said as he high-fived 3B. Now, 247 was going to get even.

"Oh yeah? At least I dress like a normal person!"

"What?" 3B said sharply.

"Put some shoes on ya sprockin' hippie!" 247 motioned to the fact that 3B didn't wear shoes. Only leggings that showed off his naked, clawed feet.

"Hippie?!" 3B screamed, just as red as 247.

"He got ya there, Brin." NE joked.

"AND, I didn't have ta steal my look from Woleverine." 247 said, eyeing NE. Now all three were fuming.

"I was here first! They stole that look from me!" NE barked, sensitive about the wardrobe change.

"Tell it to Stan Lee, Grandpa." 3B said.

"Yeah? You know the difference between us?" NE asked them.

"Besides the facial hair?" 247 eyed NE's beard.

"And the smell?" 3B offhandidly mentioned 247's BO.

"The difference is that at least I could get a girlfriend who's not A: married or B: a psycho!" NE mocked.

Uh-oh.

DOGFIGHT!

The passing Legionnaires were startled by the angry cloud of wolves beating each other up which had burst through the wall. They could hear the insults and punches being thrown around.

"And besides that, you've got a stupid beard!"

"Your mama!"

"Our mother was a Saint!"

"Oh hey! Someone wanna put a hose on the three fidos over here?!" Wildfire asked from a safe distance.

FLASH!

The Legionnaires looked at the three wolves, frozen in a block of ice. Polar Boy looked proud, when Kid Quantum gave him an odd look.

"What? This works." Brek defended.

"Anything that keeps him off my wife." 247 Jo said, eyeing his universe's legionnaire in the ice.


End file.
